Confusing Christmas
by Kakasol728
Summary: Merry Christmas!What happens when Ren gives Pilica a gift that would open the mystery of the girl he likes? Will Pilica be able to easily open the gift or will she have a hard time understanding why she can't?My gift to you!Typical but hope you like it!:


A/N: Hey guys! I missed writing one shots, and its Christmas time! Its my first ever posted ReRika fic, I like to call it that. Hahaha. This one is very obvious, you know fics you know what's gonna happen at the end or who it is or is really very cliché and common. I know that already but just wanted to show HOW the mystery unfolds, Hahaha.

I enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you do too! I've always wanted to do this fic but never got the chance.

Appreciate if you'll review afterwards! Thanks for reading!

Anna: Kakasol728 doesn't own Shaman King

Me: Arigato Anna-san!

Anna: Hn, warning OOC ahead

Me: Ouch…

* * *

"Confusing Christmas"

It was Christmas time once again, after a whole day's work Pilica could see that Anna's bossing around to decorate the Onsen was worth it. Still they were really tired but it was partly they're fault for decorating only on Christmas Eve day.

Everyone was taking out their gifts and placing them under the tree they decorated.

"Who's that gift for Ren?" Pilica asked as Ren placed a small circular gift under the tree with blue and pink gift wrapper, the other gifts she could identify who they were for but this one she doubted her guess

"Why should I tell you?" was his cold answer

"I was just asking," she replied defensively

"Hn, its for you," he said passively

"Me?" she was surprised, clearly

"No it's for Yoh, duh baka" he said sarcastically

"Why'd you get me a gift?" she was extremely shocked by the fact he even thought to get her anything much less wrap it in her two favorite colors

"So you'll stop pestering me," that was all he said before standing up and walking out

"Pestering you?!" she followed him in his flight

"Yeah, you do know what pester means right Usui?" he meant it as an insult

"What do you think of me Tao? Stupid? Besides I haven't even spoken to you in days!"

"Yeah but whenever you do you pester me"

"On?"

"Who the girl I like is"

"Ugh!" she gave a frustrated grunt "That's it? Well you always talk about her, like how great she is and how pretty and talented she is, but never say who she is, what do you expect me to do? Listen and die of curiosity?"

Then he smirked, that smirk that made her want to hit him

"Your jealous aren't you Usui?"

And she almost did hit him

"Jealous?! Why the heck would I do that for?"'

"Admit it, if the whole high school department like me why won't you?"

"I know who you_really_ are Tao, they don't" she said in an intimidating way

"Wow, where'd you get that? The book of Quotes?" he wasn't intimidated one bit

"Keep your gift Tao, I don't need it" then she walked off

"Okay, if you don't want to know who she is don't open it, I can't take it back it's of no use to me, I have a lot of those already"

"How can I know who she is?"

"You'll finally know what she looks like"

"How? Did you put a picture of her in my gift?"

"You'll never know unless you open it"

"Hmph! Fine," she said walking away again

"You won't open it?" he said in a cool teasing voice but she seemed to have heard a little distress in it, thinking she was just imagining things she brushed that thought away

"I'll think about it," was her reply

And she did in her room…

"Why do I want to know who she is so much?" she asked herself

knock! knock! knock!

"Pilica!" said a familiar demanding voice

"Oh! Its open Anna you can come in!"

"Hn, what are you doing in here?" Anna said when she stepped inside

"Uh, this is kinda my room"

"Tch, aren't you supposed to be the super hype one that'll run around the house for Christmas Eve?"'

"I thought you'd be happy Anna, you always scold me when I do; you tell me I'm not a kid anymore but a, lets see, a sixteen-year-old teenager"

"I tell you that but do I tell you to stop?" Pilica looked up and looked at her 'now close friend', that had unusual ways of checking up on her

"No…"

"So what are you really doing here?"

"I'm just thinking"

"About?"

"Something"

"Spit it out, I don't have all day and you know it"

"Gomen"

"So?"

"Ren got me a gift"

"Tao? That's your problem?"

"He said it's gonna tell me who the girl he likes is"

"I thought you'd be scurrying to open it by now"

"I thought so too, but I…um…I don't know Anna"

"Just open it baka, you've been curious about it ever since he mentioned her"

"That's just it, why would I be like that? I know we're friends and all now but it just seems pretty weird to be like that"

"Your one clueless girl Pilica, and this is so cliché," Anna said to no one in particular but herself

"Cliché? That's not what I was looking for Anna"

"Just open the gift and settle your thinking, when you open it you'll know why"

"(sigh) okay, thanks Anna"

"So you'll be running around now?"

"Hahaha, Hai"

"Don't be loud and don't wreck anything got it?"

"Hai!"

And the running around begun!

That night they had their Christmas Eve celebration with eating cuisine by their very own Tamao, good for Yoh and Horohoro, and other festivities were done.

"Its time to open the gifts guys!" shouted Horohoro

Then they all settled by the Christmas tree and started giving out presents. Pilica jumped up and gave everyone her gifts; the last one was Ren's.

"You got me something?" he asked surprised

"I got everyone something," was all she replied before giving him the gift and smiling a bit then walked away shocked at herself

Why?

Because she felt her face blush

"A yin yang necklace?" Ren said, clearly he opened the gift already, he seemed skeptical about it

"And what's your comment?" she asked posing a threat

"None, here's yours" handing her the gift

"Thanks"

"So your gonna open it Usui?" there was mockery in his tone but Pilica heard anticipation and hopefulness but again brushed it away

"I said I'll think about it, you'll know when I'll tease you to death tomorrow," she said with an evil smile

"For Ch-, fine, don't say I didn't let you make a choice"

"I won't," then she turned to leave

"Thanks," she heard it come from him so she turned her head to give him a smile that made him jump a bit that part confused her, but then she just wiped it away with the thought of just imagining things

"Okay all of you go to sleep," Anna commanded as she received everyone's gifts, everyone gave her at least one gift…for obvious reasons

"Hai!" everyone replied, scurrying their gifts and carrying them to their rooms

"Yoh," Anna called

"Hai Anna-chan?!" Yoh replied cheerfully, wrong move

_**THWAKK!**_

A slap was what you got for calling Anna that name, but Yoh never seemed to learn and everyone else just chuckled when it happened

"What was it you said Yoh?"

"Nothing, what is it Anna?"

"Help me with these gifts" she demanded that's how many gifts Anna had

"Hai!" he obliged still cheerfully

Before Anna followed Yoh upstairs Anna turned to a still chuckling Pilica

"Remember what I said"

"Hai Anna, thanks"

"Hn"

"Merry Christmas Anna," Pilica replied as she hugged her friend

"Merry Christmas Pilica," it took a few seconds for her to respond and she patted Pilica on the back not really retuning the hug

When every one of them were in their rooms opening their gifts and enjoying the evening, Pilica opened all her gifts, each one making her smile and laugh

A headband from her brother, a cute top from Tamao, a teddy bear from Yoh, a new bag from Anna and one gift she left undecided to open.

bang! bang! bang!

She jumped at the sound, of the windows banging with the wind

"Darn windows," then she stood up, gift in her hand, she was going to close the window when a cool refreshing breeze hit her.

"It won't do any harm if I step out," she thought and then she did

She didn't fall! Anna and Yoh put small balconies outside all the windows and had them all connected, small, and a little narrow but long.

She breathed in and looked at her gift, she sat on her windowsill and decided finally. But couldn't tear the wrapper.

"Open it already," another sound made her jump

"Ren!" it was a voice really

"Shut up baka, they're all sleeping"

"Gomen"

Then a silence was between them.

"So you gonna open it or not?"

"I will"

"Why is it so hard for you to open it anyway?"

"Huh? It isn't THAT hard"

"Yeah right"

"Hmph!"

"Really Pilica why?" he said seriously

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't know okay!"

"I told you not to shout baka"

"I already said gomen"

"You don't know why you can't open that?"

"Yes I don't know, so are you gonna keep on talking there or will you let me open it?" she said defensively

"Open it"

She sighed and tore the gift wrap slowly, it was hard wood like the ones on a picture frame so she thought it was a picture but it was at the back, she knew because it had a tracing of an opening like the ones you inserted the picture in. She traced the sides without turning it over yet and saw it had gold designs, and then she finally sucked in a breath and turned it over.

What she saw surprised her and confused her at the same time. The front was smooth as glass, there was no picture but the was still an image. Her image, it was a mirror; she saw her own reflection and became infinitely confused. She looked up to ask Ren but saw he was standing above her smirking.

"Re-" before she could finish or even ask her question he bent down and tipped her chin up and kissed her, a quick kissed that for Pilica seemed an eternity. He pulled back, and she felt a little disappointed but then looked at his face and he wasn't smirking like she thought he would he was smiling and he then sat beside her on the windowsill.

Still confused she tried to ask him again but he answered for her.

"She's like I described her, isn't she?" he said it in his usual boastful way like nothing happened, Pilica got it and she just answered

"Uh-huh, just like you described her,"

"Is it weird to talk about yourself in the third person?" when he asked the question she blushed and smile

"Not as much as I thought it would be," she turned to him and smiled, he smiled back and then wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back.

"So what now?" she asked still in embrace

"Well passively I just told you how I felt about you so now you have to answer Usui"

"Well, let's see…" Ren then look worried then Pilica laughed

"Be serious Usui"

"I am Tao," _things will never change _she thought

"So do you like me back or not?" he asked directly, he wasn't really being impatient but was getting worried

Pilica smiled and kissed him like he kissed her and leaned on him afterwards.

"Is that the answer you were looking for?"

"Not exactly"

Then she looked up questioning and he leaned down and they kissed as the snow started to fall from the sky.

"Finally," Anna said from above "that girl's not so clueless after all"

"You did great Anna-chan," Yoh said behind her, arms wrapped around her waist

"You bet I did," then she leaned her head on him and watched the snow fall together.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Its my mini gift to you! See you guys soon! Hope you review!

P.S.

I'm writing a fusion with Gakuen Alice and has Shaman King in it too! If you guys wanna read it, be my guest! 

Thanks again guys!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!!!


End file.
